lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyena Resistance (group)
The Hyena Resistance is a group of hyenas who oppose Scar and his followers. They are led by Jasiri. History The Hyena Resistance When Jasiri learns from her friend, Kion, that Scar has been resurrected, she rallies her clan to start a resistance against him. Together, they spy on Scar and his cronies and foil their attacks on the Pride Lands. However, Njano and Shupavu soon spot Jasiri conversating with Kion, and they bring the news to Scar. Scar orders Janja, Kiburi, and Reirei to lay a false trail for the Lion Guard, then surround the Hyena Resistance. At first, the plan works, but the Guard soon gets wind of the plot as well as arrive and thwart the Army of Scar's schemes. In the commotion, Janja falls into a lava pit and is saved by Jasiri. She offers him a place in the resistance, but after a moment of hesitation, he refuses and leaves but Jasiri remains hopeful and confident that he'll come through soon. With the Army of Scar defeated, Jasiri resolidifies her alliance with the Lion Guard and puts the resistance on hold. Battle for the Pride Lands When King Simba says it's time to defeat Scar once and for all Jasiri says she'll round up her clan. Later while the clan is sleeping Janja comes into her clan's territory and says that the Lion Guard is in trouble. The next morning the clan helps the Pride Landers fight agaisnt Scar. Once defeated Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlanders. Named Members Jasiri Main article: Jasiri Jasiri is the first member of the clan to be introduced, and seems to have a certain amount of respect and authority in the clan, though its unknown if she is the actual matriarch. She is a fairly small and slim spotted hyena, though she displays strength when fighting Janja's clan. She has grey fur that bears a slight purplish tint. Unlike the hyenas Kion had previously met, Jasiri respects the Circle of Life and partakes in it by scavenging what other predators such as lions leave behind. She is very spunky and lively and has been described by her voice actor as zany and opinionated. She is shown to be a bit teasing and sassy, not to mention confident in her fighting skills. Madoa Main article: Madoa Madoa is Jasiri's sister. Her color scheme is largely the same as Jasiri, though her spots slightly resemble stripes. She is sceptical about Kion and lions in general but isn't afraid to admit that, while she had her doubts, Jasiri's trust in Kion was not misplaced. She is also shown to be very nurturing, as she is shown to be protective and concerned about the cubs of the clan. Janja Main article: Janja Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Janja changes sides and helps them defeat Scar. Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a crazy hyena He isn't very smart, similar to his companion Chungu, but is slightly more devious and enjoys violence. Also like his friend Chungu, he is very loyal to Janja and hates being away from his side for any length of time. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is fairly thick-skulled and is submissive towards the clan leader, Janja. He frequently compliments Janja whenever his leader makes a joke. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a cunning hyena. He is incredibly clever, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He has short patience with those not on his own level, though he will keep them around until they are no longer useful to his schemes. He is over-confident, which proves to be his own downfall. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a devious hyena and one of the smarter hyenas, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He is somewhat sardonic. Like his friend Nne, he overestimates his own cleverness which is his true downfall. Unnamed Members jasiriclan-1.png jasiriclan-2.png Jasiriclan-3-img.png Category:Groups Category:Hyenas Category:Outlanders Category:Mammals Category:Hyena Clans